


Catalyst

by Emsiecat



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3826294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emsiecat/pseuds/Emsiecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cat has taken to following Germany, Italy and Japan around whilst they train. This is the story of how one small cat can affect the nations around him. *One-shot for now. Poss GerIta later if continued. Rating may change*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catalyst

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write this for some time now, the plot bunny bit me and wouldn't let up until I'd typed it up (at 2:00am in the morning no less!) As mentioned in the summary this is a one-shot at the moment, but it may continue in the future if I'm inspired to add to it further.
> 
> The basic plot revolves around that cute little cat that seems to pop up during the Axis' training sessions from time to time. It got me thinking whilst watching the anime; that despite Italy assuming the cat was Germany's, this doesn't seem to be confirmed. As such I got to musing over whose cat it was, and what would happen if the three of them adopted said cat after a while.
> 
> If I continue it, the story will then branch over the years and decades (because my personal headcanon believes that the nation-tans' pets somehow share their lifespan), and will focus on how the cat affects the people around him, particularly Germany and Italy.
> 
> I hope you like my random fic,
> 
> Please review!
> 
> *Just a quick note: I do use a few random foreign words thrown into the nations' speech for effect. Sorry if this annoys anyone, I try not to do it to the point of you all having to root around for a dictionary though. Feel free to correct me if I make a mistake on these words as well.
> 
> And regarding the Kendo lingo in this chapter:
> 
> Kiri-kaeshi - a practice move in kendo where you strike at an opponent using your weapon (very loosely speaking, there's more to it than that). You usually have a practice partner, but since Kiku and Feli had abandoned Ludwig somewhat he was left to attack thin air :D
> 
> Shinai - kendo stick, a practice weapon usually made from bamboo.
> 
> Fumikomi-ashi - A specific pattern of stamping one foot that is made as a person strikes at their practice partner.

 

He was stretched out on his stomach lazily kicking his calves back and forth in the air; one hand propped up his chin as the other dangled a piece of twine just out of reach of a small, but very determined cat.

The late evening sun was still shining strongly for the time of year, warming his back and casting such a pleasant glow on the world around him that one Feliciano Vargas had no desire at all to resume training.

For once it seemed that at least one of his allies was in agreement.

Kiku was propped against a tall apple tree just a little ways to Feliciano's left. He didn't seem too enthused with the prospect of training in the hot weather either, and so had retired beneath the boughs of the tree to rest. His dark eyes half-lidded with the onset of sleep, Kiku quietly regarded the Italian nation.

Feliciano chuckled as he dangled the twine this way and that, the small tan creature reached up and batted at it with little success, still Feliciano cooed encouragements every time the cat came close to achieving its goal. The cat soldiered on, obviously adamant on stealing the string from Feliciano in the game they had created.

"Your cat seems very fond of Feliciano-kun, Ludwig-san." Kiku smiled.

"Not my cat." Ludwig replied shortly. _He_ was the only one of the three still doing anything remotely productive.

Stood further away from where his allies were resting, the personification of Germany appeared just as determined as the aforementioned feline. With a sharp cry of a word that sounded foreign on his lips, the German swung his weapon down on an invisible foe once more.

Kiku watched with a knowledgeable eye as Germany practiced _Kiri-kaeshi._ However with the current absence of a willing partner or indeed a teacher in this heat, the exercise was not as useful as it should have been. Germany was exhausting himself over nothing, Kiku decided.

"済みません Ludwig-san, but I must intervene," Kiku called trying to keep his tone impassive towards the inexperienced man. Germany paused mid-swing to look at the Japan. "You are still holding the _shinai_ incorrectly, and you forgot to execute _fumikomi-ashi_ on your last strike."

Germany sighed in exasperation, he was usually quick to pick up a new technique or fighting style, but the Japanese ways of fighting were so… _intricate_ even he was having a little trouble.

As to better understand one another's cultures during their alliance, the three of them were making an effort to not only learn each others languages, but also etiquette, beliefs, _and_ fighting styles. As such Japan had introduced Italy and Germany to kendo.

It just wasn't going quite as well as Germany had hoped.

Italy turned awkwardly from his position on the grass and offered the German a disarming grin, "You're doing better, ve~"

Germany was sure he felt his eye twitch at that comment. It wasn't often _he_ needed encouragement from the _Italian_.

Taking full advantage of Italy's momentary lapse in concentration, the cat finally claimed victory over the twine. Snatching it out of the surprised Italian's fingers and skittering a few feet away to crouch and chew on his prize, tail waving comically in the air as green eyes _dared_ Feliciano to try and steal the string back again.

"That's cheating y'know," the Italian quietly admonished, turning back to his playmate with a pout.

Japan's focus was once more on the small animal, he was quite fond of cats after all.

"If the cat is not yours, and Feliciano-kun already told me earlier the cat is not his, who owns him?" he wondered aloud. He was curious; the little thing had taken to following Feliciano around some weeks ago at training and hadn't let up since.

"Probably a stray," Germany glanced over at the playful creature as he practiced the kendo moves once more, pausing only to swipe at his perspiring brow and try in vain to slick back his hair into it's usual severe style. "I'm sure there's plenty around here," he indicated vaguely at the countryside before settling back into the rhythm of swings, strikes and thrusts Kiku had explained to him.

"That's horrible!" Italy's eyes widened at the mere thought of the cat being alone and wild, "what will he do for food? Or what about when winter comes?"

"I'm sure he can _hunt_ Feliciano, and cats are independent creatures you realise, they're perfectly capable of taking care of themselves." Germany sighed and bit his tongue to stop from adding _'unlike_ some _people I could mention'._

"Yes I know that, but still…" Italy trailed off biting his lip as he regarded the cat, which had now forgone the inanimate string in favour for a passing butterfly, and was pouncing after it with all the finesse of a clumsy pup. "He'll get lonely surely, with no family around," Feliciano let his suppositions hang in the air, family was very important to the Italian after all. He left his obvious thoughts unspoken for a while longer hoping the German would catch on.

If he understood what Italy was indirectly asking, Germany ignored it in favour of walking over to his pack to get a drink of water.

Japan understood immediately and smiled good naturedly at the Italian nation who had returned to pouting over being ignored. Italy huffed lightly and frowned before turning back to the cat and smoothing its head as it purred happily at the fuss it was receiving.

"Gino," he blurted suddenly.

" _Was?_ " Germany glanced back at Italy quirking an eyebrow at the unusual outburst.

"Gino would be a good name for the cat, don't you agree?"

Japan had to visibly stifle laughter behind his hand, as Germany looked for the entire world like he wanted to repeatedly smack his head against the tree trunk due to the inevitability of where this conversation was headed.

"Why do you think Gino would be a fitting name, Feliciano-kun?" Japan questioned politely, playing along with Italy's game and trying not to let his amusement show.

Italy smiled wistfully and petted the newly dubbed 'Gino' as the cat weaved around his hand, his purr sounding like a small motor. Feliciano had not expected to be questioned on his choice of name; he considered the question carefully before answering.

"I knew a Gino, quite a while back now. He was a little boy all playful and feisty just like this kitten. Even though he'd lost his mamma and papa, he was still strong for one so young. Just like this cat I guess." Italy broke off momentarily to tickle the cat beneath its chin affectionately before continuing, "I helped him for a while, gave him food and shelter when he needed it. He was one of my people after all, it was only right I help him. He was too proud to let himself be babied though, kind of reminded me of _fratello._ "

"What happened to him?" Germany asked, curiosity getting the better of him. He'd finally stopped practice and was packing away the long-forgotten kendo equipment.

"He grew to be a teenager, but well, he went to serve in the last war and…" Italy broke off to shrug and tried to smile again, but it looked half-hearted.

"He didn't return." Japan finished solemnly for his friend.

Italy shook his head in agreement before sighing and forcing a smile back on his face, "I guess that's why nations shouldn't get too close to their civilians, _si?_ It never seems to end well."

Italy tried to shake himself from his reverie by dragging the reacquired twine across the grass for the cat, who gladly gave chase once more.

It was Japan who eventually spoke up and voiced what they had been musing over, "Perhaps we should look after this cat? He does look a little on the thin side, and he could definitely do with a brush."

Germany looked more than ever like he'd dearly love to hit his head against something, but instead he pinched the bridge of his nose and grumbled something that sounded like _'winters are quite harsh after all'_ and _'can't stand Italy sulking if we refuse'_.

And so the trio had unofficially adopted a cat named Gino.

…

"You do realise that my dogs will _hate_ this, _ja?_ "


End file.
